The present invention relates generally to improved chewing gum compositions including improved carbohydrates syrup compositions and methods of preparation of the chewing gum compositions and syrups.
The use of carbohydrate syrups in chewing gums is well known in the art. In particular, relatively low D.E. (Dextrose Equivalent) carbohydrate syrups are especially desirable for the texture and binding effects which the solids in such syrups provide in certain applications. Many common carbohydrate syrups include high moisture levels which are unsatisfactory in chewing gums for a number of reasons, thus the prior art teaches that the moisture level in such syrups may be reduced. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,671,961; 4,671,967 and 4,728,515 (each of which are hereby incorporated by reference) disclose compositions in which a plasticizer such as glycerin or propylene glycol is added to a carbohydrate syrup and the syrup is evaporated to reduce the moisture content originally associated with a carbohydrate syrup.
In sugarless gum applications, a commonly used carbohydrate syrup is supplied by the Roquette Corporation of New York, N.Y. under the brand name of Lycasin hydrogenated starch hydrolysate syrup. The syrup contains about 25% water. The carbohydrate distribution of Lycasin hydrogenated starch hydrolysate (HSH) solids is about 6% oligosaccharides of a DP of 1 (sorbitol), about 52% with a DP of 2 (maltitol), about 18% with a DP of 3, about 1.5% with a DP of 4, about 2% with a DP of 5, about 3.7% with a DP of 6, about 3.4% with a DP of 7, about 2.2% with a DP of 8, about 1.0% with a DP of 9, and about 11% with a DP of 10 or greater. The above listed patents disclose the use of Lycasin or similar HSH syrups mixed with glycerin and evaporated to a low moisture level. Such syrups have been used for sometime in chewing gum. A common syrup has about 67.5% HSH solids, 25% glycerin and 7.5% water. The syrup has been found useful to provide desirable texture and binding effects in making sugarless gums.
Because gums are sold through commercial distribution channels, they must have an acceptable shelf-life. One area of constant concern is the hydroscopic nature of chewing gum. When formulated, the gum will have a desired level of moisture to make the gum soft yet not sticky. However, during commercial distribution and storage, the gum may either pick up or lose moisture, depending on the gum composition and the relative humidity in the surrounding environment. Of course, expensive packaging may be used to prevent or retard water migration to or from the gum. However, once the package is opened, the gum may quickly begin to pick up or lose moisture. Therefore, it would be desirable to formulate a gum composition which has stable moisture properties. More importantly, it would be preferable to have a gum which would retain moisture in dry climates and at the same time not pick up moisture in wet climates.